A História de Gaara
by Yamada Tenten
Summary: Algumas mudanças na infância do Gaara. xDnossa. como sou péssima para resumos.
1. Remédios

Algumas pequenas mudanças na infância de nosso querido Gaara. x)

espero que gostem o/

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Remédios**

Não queria causar todo aquele estrago. Ele realmente não pretendia isso. Tinha agido quase que involuntariamente. Pensando no assunto agora, Gaara não sabia ainda o que tinha acontecido direito. Só sabia que tinha machucado alguém, e depois de conversar com Yashamaru, sabia também o que tinha que fazer.

Aquela cena confusa tornou a lhe incomodar o pensamento. Onde via crianças correndo para o mais distante possível dele. E naquele mar de areia, alguém tinha ficado preso. Se Yashamaru não tivesse aparecido, ele podia ter...

Gaara balançou a cabeça para espantar este pensamento, mas já era tarde demais. Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo, junto com um sentimento estranho, que ele não conhecia. Mas como não era uma pessoa experiente no assunto de sentimentos, deixou isso de lado. Tinha chegado à casa da garota.

Bateu na porta. Podia-se ouvir lá dentro uma mistura de muitas vozes, crianças chorando e algo que parecia ser uma musica muito desafinada, que era um pouco abafado pelo som dos berros de algum bebê.

Estava pensando em bater de novo na porta, dessa vez mais alto, quando ela se abriu. Impedindo que toda a claridade que passava pela porta chegasse à rua, estava uma garota, que Gaara reconheceu imediatamente.

A menina ficou parada e assustada. Não sabia o que fazer. Então Gaara resolveu entregar-lhe o pacotinho que vinha apertando contra o peito no caminho.

- D-Desculpa por hoje mais cedo... Eu n-não queria... Está doendo? Por favor, aceite isto. É remédio.

A menina hesitou, encarou por um segundo aqueles intensos olhos verdes, que a encaram de volta, então abaixou a cabeça. Achava mais seguro fitar o chão. Mesmo assim, conseguiu reunir coragem suficiente e razoavelmente rápido para estender a mão e aceitar o presente. Depois de se certificar que não era nada perigoso – apenas Merthiolate, band-aids e uma toalhinha – a menina saiu para a rua, encostando a porta atrás de si, um pouco mais segura.

Podendo ver seu rosto agora, que estava escondido contra a luz, voltou-lhe a lembrança daquela tarde, onde quase a matara...

- P-por que f-fez isso? P-por que veio até a-aqui p-para me entregar isso?

Perguntou a garota se segurando para não tremer tanto. Estava morrendo de medo.

- Eu não posso me machucar, então talvez não entenda o que você esteja sentindo, mas deve ser uma coisa ruim.

Gaara levou a mão ao peito, aquela sensação se tornou mais forte, e talvez ele já entendesse o que significava. Olhou pra baixo, e quando voltou a olhar para a garota, ela o observava e, o mais incrível: ela estava sorrindo! Sorrindo para ele! Gaara percebeu que ela não tremia mais. Não sentia mais medo dele. Como aquilo era raro! Tentou responder com um sorriso também, mas saiu muito desajeitado. Talvez tenha saído como uma careta. Mas a menina pareceu entender o que ele queria mostrar, e disse:

- Eu me chamo Chise.

- Gaara.

Tentou um segundo sorriso. E este saiu bem melhor. E ficou tão feliz com isso, que nem percebeu que aquele sentimento ruim avia se dissipado.

O arrependimento não estava mais pesando sobre seus ombros. Ele havia sido perdoado.

* * *

Continua. 


	2. Futebol

- Ohayo, Chise-chan! 

- Yo! Gaara-kun! Vamos jogar bola?

- Sim!

Gaara sorriu para Chise, coisa que vinha fazendo muito ultimamente.

Chise era alguns anos mais velha que Gaara, porém não muito mais alta. Tinha cabelo preto e bem curto. Estava na academia.

As duas crianças passavam muito tempo conversando. Gaara ia sabendo um pouco sobre a vida de Chise. Soube que seu pai tinha morrido numa missão, e que Chise se orgulhava muito dele. Que sua mãe não queria deixá-la ser ninja, pois, dizia ela que, quando ela se fosse, Chise teria que cuidar de suas irmãs pequenas. E sendo ninja, teria uma vida arriscada, podendo acabar como seu pai.

Gaara e Chise também treinavam juntos. A menina era razoável no taijutsu, mas não sabia muito bem ninjutsu. Gaara era o contrário, então um ensinava o que sabia para o outro.

Mas naquele dia não estavam a fim de treinar. Chise queria apresentar Gaara para seus outros amigos, então queria levá-lo aonde costumava jogar bola.

- Olha ali Gaara-kun. As pessoas já estão jogando, vamos pedir pra jogar!

- Tá. – Gaara estava meio inseguro ainda por ter muitas pessoas ali. E ele não sabia jogar muito bem. Não queria fazer feio na frente de Chise.

- Heey! Pessoal! Podemos jogar também?

- Chise-chan! Claro! E,,, - Disse uma criança, que depois olhou para Gaara, e de Gaara para Chise. Chegando mais perto da garota, falou para que só ela ouvisse – ele e vai jogar também?

- Vai sim! Por que não? Se não os times ficam desiguais.

- Mas.. ele é..

- Deixe de besteiras e vamos tirar o time. Ei! Gaa-kun! Venha pra cá! – disse Chise acenando para o menino.

Foi um jogo difícil para as outras crianças. Toda vez que a bola parava com o Gaara, ninguém ia lá tentar roubar-lhe dele. E o goleiro parecia se mover muito lentamente, deixando Gaara fazer vários gols.

Uma a uma, as crianças davam uma desculpa, falando que precisavam ir embora. Até que só ficaram Chise, Gaara, um menino magrelo e uma garota gordinha.

- Ahn.. já está quase na hora do almoço. Preciso ir para a casa. – Disse o menino magrelo olhando para o chão.

- Eu também preciso – disse a menina gordinha.

- Mas ainda não 10 horas da manhã! Vocês nunca almoçaram tão cedo!

- Mesmo assim.. tchau. – e os dois se foram deixando Gaara e Chise sozinhos.

- O que eles têm? – Começou a falar Chise, chutando uma pedrinha no chão.

- Eles têm medo de mim.

- Não seja idiota. Por que eles iam ter medo de você? – Chise não lembrava mais de como tremia de medo no dia em que conheceu Gaara.

- Por que eu posso matá-los – Então Chise se lembrou de como tremia de medo quando o conheceu.

- M-mas você não faria isso, faria? Eles são só crianças idiotas. – Chise parou e ficou observando Gaara.

- Eu achei um novo formigueiro perto da minha casa. Vamos lá ver? – Gaara virou e pegou a mão de Chise, guiando-a até o tal formigueiro. A garota se deixou levar, tentando esquecer aquela conversa.

* * *

Continua. 


End file.
